


Let Me Hold You

by De_Marvel_Bunny



Series: Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Steve Rogers, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Sleepy Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony Stark-centric, Whumptober 2019, dizzy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Marvel_Bunny/pseuds/De_Marvel_Bunny
Summary: The Avengers are still a new thing, and not everything is going as smoothly as one would've hoped. But when Tony Stark comes stumbling up for air one day, nursing a lovely migraine, that might change...





	Let Me Hold You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kcusllay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcusllay/gifts), [The_Sad_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sad_Fangirl/gifts).

> I'm actually quite satisfied with this one! I'm not familiar with migraines, so if I got anything wrong... sorry?
> 
> Still not English and this is not beta read, so all mistakes are mine. Now, enjoy :)

People thought that just because the Avengers saved New York together and now lived in the same house (if the Avengers Tower could even be called that), they were some kind of tight group of friends, a family almost.

Well... no.

Natasha and Clint had their own weird relationship and more often than not they were nowhere to be found, only to show up in the communal kitchen as if they'd never left. Steve was either in the gym, breaking punching bags or out on his motorcycle to mope on his own. Bruce was down in the lab most often or meditating on his own floor. Thor was off-world most of the time, and if he graced 'Midgard' with his presence, it was usually to visit his 'Lady Jane', anyway.

Least of all, they saw Tony Stark.

Even though the man owned the place and was known to be eccentric and attention-seeking, the new residents of the house rarely saw their teammate. Clint had seen him a few times when he'd been roaming the vents and the billionaire came up for air, but mostly the man was busy working in his super-secret lab. No one seemed to be eager to take over the planet again, and yet all the Avengers had found new gear or suits in their bedrooms, seemingly at random. No one really questioned it. Maybe they should've.

Steve was not entirely happy with the lack of eccentric genius in the house. After the battle, he'd had a lot of time to think about and reflect on his words spoken on the helicarrier. He regretted what he'd said that day, especially after what the man did in the battle of New York. If he was being honest, he was disappointed in his own behavior. All his life, he'd detested bullies. But now, thinking back to that conversation, he'd become one himself. He kept telling himself it wasn't only _his_ fault. He'd known Howard in his past, and he'd just expected his son to be like him; a great man. Instead, he'd read about a billionaire playboy, and he'd just been so disappointed.

But then he realized he'd never even given the man a chance to make him think otherwise. He'd assumed the worst of him, and that was wrong. He hadn't thought of the possibility that _maybe_, Tony Stark was his _own_ person, not just someone's son. And maybe, tabloids and articles about a person didn't tell the full story. Didn't give you the whole image. Tony Stark was not like Howard, no. Steve had expected that, and that was on him and him alone. It didn't give him the right to be a bully.

(And that was without mentioning the look of absolute _hurt_ in those whiskey-brown eyes when he'd basically told him he was worthless)

However, he wasn't granted access to the workshop where the engineer currently resided. No matter what he tried, the doors remained firmly closed. Steve sighed, dropping onto the couch in the communal area with a feeling of disappointment in his gut. He'd been trying to get into the workshop to apologize to Tony for days now. Not only did he want to apologize, but he was getting worried as well. The genius hadn't been seen all week and Steve didn't know if he was eating, drinking, and sleeping well. He didn't know why, but the idea of Tony suffering on his own down in that lab without a way for any of them to gain access to help made something in his chest clench tightly, painfully. On second thought, maybe another attempt would be a good idea-

The elevator dinging shook him out of his thoughts, and he looked up with vague disinterest. It was probably Bruce, just here to restock his fridge. What he saw, however, was enough to make him jump up off the couch, concern overtaking him.

"Tony?" He called. The man in question winced at the loud voice. He looked absolutely horrible. His clothes hung off him like they were two sizes too big -on second glance, his sweater probably was. Was that Steve's?- his hair was a mess, his usually tanned skin was pale, he was shivering, and he swayed slightly on his feet. All in all, he looked like a walking corpse.

"Gee, no need to shout," Tony mumbled hoarsely, soft enough that even Steve had trouble catching it. The man squinted at the light streaming through the windows, recoiling slightly. "Jarvis, blinds," he mumbled just as softly. The windows darkened, leaving the room in minimum lighting. It was just enough for Steve to see Tony sway dangerously on his feet. He rushed over, quickly catching the man before he could fall all the way down. He put him back on his feet, surprising himself by not letting go. Tony blinked up at him through the dark with big, confused eyes.

"Oh," was all he said. It wasn't enough for Steve.

"Oh? _Oh?_ Tony, this isn't okay, you can't just say 'oh'-" He started, maybe a bit too loud. Tony flinched back so hard, he actually fell on the ground, his head hitting the wall behind him before he curled into himself, clutching his head and pulling on his hair, a soft whine escaping his throat. "Tony?" He tried again, but Tony let out another whine, curling impossibly further into himself.

"Captain Rogers, I believe Sir is experiencing a migraine. It would help if you were to lower your tone," JARVIS chimed in softly. If Steve didn't know any better, he'd say the robot-voice was scolding him. But he wasn't really sure how a bodiless AI could sound much of anything. Then again, Tony's inventions always were a mystery to him. Maybe he really didn't know better.

"Tony," Steve tried again, his voice barely above a whisper. Tony made such a sad sight, curled into himself as he was. Steve hesitantly reached out, placing a gentle hand on the man's shoulder. "Hey, can we move to the couch? It can't be too comfortable on the floor like that," he whispered. Tony gave the barest hint of a nod, and Steve moved to help the billionaire up. Once the shorter man ('wow, he's tiny. That's- that's actually so cute. Has he always been that cute? Focus, Rogers!') was on his feet, Steve pulled away a bit, wanting to respect the man's boundaries. That was all nice for a while until Tony took a hesitant step forward and the world suddenly started spinning. He stumbled, tilting dangerously to the side as he lost all coordination. Luckily, Steve's warm, gentle hands were there to catch him, allowing Tony to lean on him.

Steve gently led the man over to the couch, helping him sit down. In a moment of vulnerability he seized Steve's hand and held on for dear life.

"Don't- you can't- please, don't leave me alone," he whispered. His expression was so open, and he looked so scared- Steve didn't have the heart to turn him down. Besides, Tony was his teammate. They should take care of each other, right? So Steve nodded and, a bit awkwardly, sat down next to him, far enough not to touch. But Tony was having none of it. He quickly scooted closer, worming himself into Steve's side.

"'m cold. Head hurts," he whispered pathetically. Steve knew Tony would hate how he was behaving in moment as soon as he came back to himself, but right now, he needed help. He needed Steve.

So Steve did what felt right. He slowly repositioned the both of them until they were lying down on the couch, Steve pressed into the pillows with Tony on top of him. He grabbed a blanked off the side of the couch, draping it over the both of them before gently starting to run his fingers through Tony's unruly curls. Tony gave a soft noise of pleasure and Steve couldn't help but smile. It wasn't long before Tony had gone completely limp in his arms, his breathing evening out shortly after. As Steve closed his eyes and let himself drift off, he could swear he heard the relived voice of Tony's AI echoing softly in the room.

"Thank you, Captain."

Steve smiled and fell into the most peaceful sleep he'd had in 70 years.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave your thoughts in the comments, they make my day :)


End file.
